The Story of Kyuketsuki Uchiha
by kyuketsuki.uchiha23
Summary: Kyu,the middle sister of itachi and sasuke,tries to find her real parents after an accident in Kusa makes her flee. But upon arival in Konoha, she ends up going on the adventure of a life time! HIDAN X OC
1. A new Uchiha is born!

This is the story of my O.C. Kyuketsuki. I hope all of you like and will continue untill the end!

* * *

Mikoto fell to her knees, panting.

"Warui," she said, "help me!" She landed on all fours.

"What is it, Mikoto-san?" Warui asked running to her side.

Mikoto put a hand on her enlarged belly, "Warui...I think the baby's coming..."

Warui looked shoked,"What?" His face turned to anger. "I told you not to come! I could've gotten Fukaku-san to come back with me on my own!"

"I know, but..." Mikoto eased onto her back, "I knew if I came with you, Fukaku would be forced to come back with no questions asked."

"This is the worst time to have a baby..." Warui said, putting his hand on her forehead.

Indeed this was true. Mikoto and Warui were on their way to a base camp where Mikoto's husband, Fukaku, was staying for the night. You see, Fukaku and the rest of the people in Konohagakure are in a war. The Third Great Ninja War to be exact. Mikoto had gone after her husband to bring him back to their home so they could have their baby together. Mikoto and Fukaku already have a child, who, like the rest of the prestigious Uchiha clan, is awaiting the arival of his new baby brother or sister.

Mikoto began giving birth to her second child. The only other person witness it was Warui, Mikoto's team member,who, thank God, was also a medical ninja.

The two lone shinobi lay in complete sight outside a small town in Kusagakure, both hoping that the enemy doesn't attack.

Because of some help from Warui, the birth did not take long and Mikoto had her second child in under an hour.

"It's a girl..." Warui said holding the blood covered and howling infant. He wrapped the newborn in some extra cloth he had in his bag and handed her to Mikoto.

"Oh...she's so beautiful..." she said with tears in her eyes.

Warui stood up and gave Mikoto a sweet smile, but the smile soon turned dark as Warui spoke, "Mikoto-san...I'm sorry but...you do know what we have to do now right?"

MIkoto looked up confused, "What do you mean, Warui?

Warui looked grave, "You cannot keep the baby..."

Mikoto's face turned to horror and she held her baby tighter. "What? No!"

"I'm sorry, but the baby will only slow us down! We can't risk the possibility of one of us losing our lives! I say are best bet would be to leave the baby with trustworthy people."

Tears fell down Mikoto's face. She looked back down at her baby. She was sound asleep in the cloth. Her small fingers gripping it. Her black hair flowing in the breeze.

"Ok...I'll do it..." Mikoto whispered to her self, "Just leave me a few minutes alone with my baby, and also give me some time to find a house."

Warui nodded and jumped off ahead.

After he had left, Mikoto closed her eyes and kissed the baby's tender forehead.

"My baby girl..." She said, "I love you so much, and nothing can surpass a mother's love."

Mikoto stood up slowly, "I want you to live...and maybe someday we will meet again."

She began walking toward the forest, letting her sorrow drenched tears fall on her slumbering, newborn daughter's head.

* * *

Ok that was kinda shirt in kno and the second chapter is even shorter but i know the thirs chapter will be super long so just bare with me!


	2. The Shichigatsu familiy

Mikoto emerged from the tall grass, still grasping her baby. She came upon a town with medium-sized wood houses and several shops. On every building, the all the window's had been shut. No one was outside, not one soul. A little ways down the street that ran throught the middle, Mikoto saw a house with a sign that said "Shichigatsu residents". Very reluctantly, Mikoto sat her daughter on the top step of the house. She kissed her head one last time, knocked on the door, and disappeared into the tall grass.

"Who's there?" called a shrill voice from the door.

The voice called again, "Whoever it is go away!"

The door cracked very slightly.

Mikoto watched in silence as the door swung wide open to reveal an old lady with grey hair and wearing a brown, battered dress. The old lady gasped at the sight of the baby on the steps.

"Oh my gracious! It's a baby! Pa! Pa! C'mere! Look, it's a baby!" she called back into the house.

"What's that?" said another voice. Taking very loud thumps, and old, white-haired man stepped out scratching his head. He looked down and gawked at the sight.

"Oh dear...would ya look at that..." he said.

The old woman picked up the baby and cradled it in her hands.

"What you s'pose we do with it, Ma?" Pa said peering at its face.

"What do you mean "What do we do with it?"? We're gonna keep it a'course!" Ma yelled at him.

The loudedness of the yell caused the baby to cry.

"Oh dear..." Ma said tenderly, "You must be hungry...here, let me take you inside for some food."

Ma turned around and took the baby inside. Pa started mumbling to himself.

Several feet away, Mikoto watched the old man start walking back to the house. She took a step back and cracked a twig. Pa looked directly at the source of the noise. Mikoto instintively ducked down to where she could not be seen. The old man still searched for the noise, but quickly gave up and went inside.

Mikoto sighed, and turned back to meet up with Warui.

Tears began rolling down her cheeks.


	3. A new home

Inside the house, Ma continued to console the wailing baby.

"Shh...it's ok baby...shhh..." She began rocking the baby back an forth. The child stopped crying and went back to sleep.

"Hmm..." Pa said eyeing the baby, "Is it a boy or a girl?" he finally asked.

Ma replied, "Well, lets see..." she lifted a part of the cloth and peeked inside. "Oh! It's a girl!" she exclaimed.

"What was that crying?" a voice said from a back hallway. A young woman with long, silky black hair wearing a dark green robe and a white apron stepped out of the hall.

She gasped, "A baby?"

"Oh! Bigiku!" Ma said.

The woman walked cautiously towards the bundle of cloth Ma held in her hands.

"Where did it come from?"

Ma explained, "Well, there was a knock on the door, and when I answered it, there was a baby on the front step!"

Bigiku stared down at child, "Is it a boy?"

"No," Pa said let down, "It's a girl...dammit..." he mumbled that last part.

"Here, let me hold her." Bigiku said grabbing the baby slowly. She looked down at the child and smiled. "The twins are going to love her."

"What should we name her?" Ma asked.

"Hm..." Bigiku looked up, "It has to be something pretty, but also fits her personality."

"She's a freaking newborn! She has no personality yet!" Pa interjected. Ma gave him a menacing look and he imediatly looked away.

"How about Tora? That's a pretty name," Ma sugested.

"Hm...I don't know...it just doesn't seem to fit her. Natsu would be good."

"Yeah, or Miku."

Bigiku gasped, "Miku! Yes, Miku would be perfect!"

Then, two small figures entered the room from the hallway. Twins, a boy and a girl with black hair and piercing dark green eyes, were rubbing their eyes.

Bigiku smiled at them, "Hi there, Asa and Yoru. Did you sleep well?"

The two still drowsy children nodded, but their drowsyness soon wore off when they layed eyes on the baby in their mother's hands.

"Mommy, wassat?" The little girl said pointing to the baby.

"This, Asa, is a baby. Ma found it outside."

The boy asked, "Wassit's name?"

"Well, were just decided her name is going to be Miku. Don't you two like it?" Bigiku sat on her legs so Asa and Yoru could see the baby better.

"No." Yoru spoke firm. "I think his name should be Otoko!"

"But it's a girl, sweetheart"

"Oh!" Asa said excitedly, "Then her name is Onna!"

"Well.." Ma said stooping down next to Bigiku. "We already decided to name her Miku."

"No." Yoru said staring at the baby.

"Why not, Yoru?"

"Because her name is Kyuketsuki."

Ma and Bigiku exchanged confused looks.

"What?"

"Her name is Kyuketsuki." Yoru said again not taking his eyes off the baby.

Asa agreed, "Yea yea! Kyuketsuki!"

"I don't think Kyuketsuki is a good name for-"

"No..." Bigiku interupted Ma.

"...Kyuketsuki is a wonderful name."

Ma stood up, "Well, alrightly then. If you three want to name the kid Kyuketsuki that badly then go ahead, but I'm telling you right now, people are going to make fun of her."

Ma walked off into the kitchen and started washing dishes. Pa who had been sitting idley by, got up and proceeded to the kitchen also.

Asa and Yoru had lost interest and left to go play with some of their toys.

The only person who remained was Bigiku, who still was holding the baby tenderly. The slumbering infant shifted in the cloth and her eyes opened. They were a dark black with, what seemed like, a hint of red. The childs face gazed upon Bigiku's and smiled. Her tiny hands reached up and grabed on to two dangling pieces of Bigiku's hair.

"Hi there...Kyuketsuki..."


	4. The homeless girl

11 years have passes since Kyuketsuki had first arrived at the Shichigatsu's, however, They have never told her about how she was just found on there front step. Kyuketsuki has enrolled in Kusagakure's Ninja Academy. She has made no friends. The other children just laugh and made fun of her because of her dark clothes, pitch-black hair, pasty-white skin, her rather sharp teeth, but most of all, that her name ironically happens to mean 'vampire'. During class, Kyuketsuki usually stares out the window and barely pays any attention, which causes her grades to drop. She's not the best in her Ninjutsu skills, however, Kyuketsuki is very elite in her fighing skills. No one can beat her. She's even defeated a teacher once. And her reputation as a cold-blooded vampire killer is influenced mostly by this. No one other than Asa and Yoru (who have a similar reputation of their own) has ever even spoken to her. All Kyuketsuki wants is to have the other children talk to and understand her.

"Hey, Kyu," Asa said approching Kyuketsuki who was sitting on the steps, drawing (Kyu is the nickname Asa and Yoru made for her).

"What is it, Asa?" She asked.

"Hey, could you help me train for a bit? Me and Yoru are having a little sparring session today and I wanna be ready to beat him!" Asa began to throw punches at an imaginary opponent.

Kyuketsuki laughed, "Ok Asa, but I get to fight the winner!"

Asa pouted with her large, shiney, dark green eyes, "Aw! But Kyu! You always win!"

Kyu turned around and said mockingly, "Fine then, I guess I won't help you!"

"No no!" Asa said, "Ok fine! If you help me train, you can fight the winner."

"Now thats more like it!"

Kyu and Asa took off towards the training field behind their house.

Out behind the Shichigatsu familiy's house, there was a small field surrounded by tall grass where the children like to play and train.

Asa and Kyu ran back there. Both girls had pitch-black hair, but Kyu's was a little longer than Asa's. Kyu also had a short stand of hair that dangled right between her eyes. Asa's hair was sholder length and curled out at the ends.

The two girls stood 10 meters from each other, waiting for the others movement. After moments of nothing, Kyu made the first move. She pulled out a kunai from her back holster and flung it at Asa. Asa, in a swift motion, dodged the weapon and pulled out 4 shuriken. Kyu back flipped and barely missed the shuriken. Her feet hitting a tree, she launched forward, kunai drawn. Asa, not missing a beat, also drew a kunai just in time for the two to clash. Releasing and clashing several times, Pa had peered out a window to watch the two fight.

"My, my...Look how those two have grown..." he said.

"I know. All three have. And just think, Asa and Yoru are on their way to becoming Shinobi! And Kyuketsuki probably isn't all that far from them!" Ma replied sitting in a rocking chair, sewing a small grey shirt. "Seems just yesterday we were picking baby Kyuketsuki from our front step."

Pa smilied nostalgically, "Yea..."

Asa hit the ground panting.

"Aw c'mon Asa! You gotta be tougher than that!" Kyu said twirling a kunai on her finger. She didn't have a scratch on her.

Asa wiped the blood off of her lip, "Heh...you think I'm done?" She stammered to her feet.

Kyu smiled, "Heh...well looks like you-"

Kyu stopped and flung a kunai into the grass.

"Wha...?" Asa said gazing up at Kyu.

"Come on out!" Kyu yelled in the same direction she threw the kunai, "I know you're there!"

The grass started to rustle. Then, a girl about Kyu's age crawled out.

She stood up, her clothes her battered and torn and her shoulder-length, light brown hair was matted up. But, despite her dreadful attire, she still wore a smile.

"Hi, my name is Sanju. Nice to meet you!"

The girls sweet smile made Kyu feel strange.

Asa jumped up imediatly, "Hi Sanju! I'm Asa and that's Kyu!" she said pointing in Kyu's direction.

"Oh I know! I've been watching you two fight from the grass this whole time!"

"Wow..stalker..." Kyu spoke without thinking. Once realizing what she said, she quickly appologized.

"That's ok! Hey do you mind if I come inside for some tea? I'm extremly thirsty!" Sanju said.

"Yea sure!" Asa led her to the house.

Kyu still stood there. Unsure about her feelings toward this girl. She reluctantly walked inside also.

Asa and Sanju sitting at the table, drinking the tea Ma had prepared for them. Kyu sat across from them, listening to their conversation.

This went on untill Yoru called from the door.

"I'm home!"

"Oh! Yoru!" Asa said jumping up and greating her brother. "Yoru! You gotta meet Sanju!"

She led him to the table.

"Hi there!" Sanju said happily. "My name is Sanju! Nice to meet you!"

Yoru nodded, "Yes. I'm Shichigatsu, Yoru. Asa's twin brother." He gave her a big smile.

Yoru sat down next to Kyu. "Hi Kyu!"

Kyu nodded in response, not making a facial expresstion.

Yoru gave her a confused look, but his attention was soon diverted to the tea placed in front of him.

"Thank you!"

The four of them (well really three since Kyu just kinda sat there) were all having a happy conversation.

When Asa remembered something.

"Hey, Sanju. Why were you in the grass anyway?"

Sanju was suprised by this question.

She set her tea down. Her eyes were full of sadness.

"Well..."

Everyone's eyes were on her. Realizing this, Sanju gave a playful smile and rubbed the back of her head.

"I heard you two training and figured I'd come and watch!"

Asa and Yoru laughed and began on another topic.

Kyu, however, was not convinced. Something about her wasn't right. She knew Sanju was probably telling some of the truth, after all, Sanju didn't look like the type to lie, butn there was something left out.

While pondering this, Kyu hadn't realized she was staring at Sanju blankly untill she started speaking to her.

"Hey, Whatcha staring at me for?" Sanju asked.

"Oh!" Kyu exclaimed, "I'm sorry! I was just so deep in thought, I guess I didn't realize..."

Asa and Yoru started to laugh.

"Kyu! You're always blanking out like that!" Yoru said.

"Yeah! And then you act all surprised and embarrassed when you come-to!" Asa added.

Kyu gave a shy smile and appologized.

"Nah, it's ok!" Sanju said, "It just kinda worried me 'cause it looked like you wanted to kill me!"

Kyu did a stiffled laugh and sipped some of her tea.

After a few more minutes of talking and laughing, Ma stepped in from the kitchen.

"Asa, Yoru, Kyu. Dinners ready, I think it's time your friend went home. Ya' don't want her to miss dinner!"

Sanju and stood up.

"Yes of course," She bowed, "Thank you for the tea."

Sanju turned back to the table.

"And thank you for the good time. I hope we see each other again."

Asa and Yoru nodded, "We hope so too!"

And with that Sanju left.

Yoru and Asa took off toward the kitchen while Kyu sat there staring into space again.

_She didn't seem to happy to leave..._ Kyu thought.

_Maybe she doesn't want to go home..._

_Or maybe she doesn't have a home..._

"Oh!" Kyu exclaimed, "That's it! She must be homeless!"

_That explains why she was in our grass! And why her hair and clothes are so filthy! _

"And why she didn't seem to happy to leave..."

Kyu suddenly pittied the girl. _Not having a home must be horrible._

Then, Kyu made a decision. __

I am going to see that girl again and help her in anyway that I can!

"Hey Kyu!" Yoru called, now next to her.

"Huh!" Kyu jumped. "Oh it's just you Yoru."

"Yeah, are you gonna eat or what?"

"Um..." Kyu stopped for a moment, thinking about Sanju. "Uh...yea I am."

Yoru nodded and proceded to the kitchen.

Kyu stood up and followed him.


End file.
